Unforgettable Eyes
by crazyhorsemadlovebird
Summary: A ritual sends Harry Potter into a different universe never to return... harry must learn to survive in a world more consuming then his own, having healed people can his talent stay hidden, or will it be abused by others? better then it sounds, promise
1. Prologue

**AN/ **This would be my first published story. I know it's pretty awful but do bare in mind that you don't have to read it. if you do i would love constructive criticism and tips in reviews, but please no plain insults i wish to improve not feel bad about myself.

Hope you like it. will try to update regularly. but might not happen. Let me know if there is something you wish me to add or that i wrote wrong.

"speech"

'thoughts'

**Writing**

**Unforgettable Eyes**

**Prologue**

When Riki was thrown out of the Orphanage he realized very quickly he had a low chance of survival.

Very quickly after that he decided to make sure his chance of survival rose to 'high chance of survival.

It just so happened at the moment he decided that he was sat in the cold with a stab would in his chest cursing the fact that he did not yet know how to survive. His blood was running through his fingers and his heart was racing with adrenalin, yet Riki knew it was pointless. It was just instinct to try to survive. He could feel himself getting weaker as spots came appeared in his vision.

Not that he could see much anyway hidden in the alleyway all he could see was the brick of the opposite wall to which he was leaning on. 'Oh well' thought Riki. 'No one will care about a mongrel on the street anyway' and Riki welcomed the darkness, wondering why it appeared to have a green tinge to it.

* * *

Harry Potter was having a bad day. Having been woken by Seamus and Ron having and argument, ventured towards the great hall, tripped over peeves' foot straight through nearly headless nick he sat down to recover on a step to discover it was the vanishing step. Only to be discovered by Malfoy and laughed at.

Yes. Exceptionally bad day. And he hadn't even made it to breakfast.

Wanting nothing more than to change into something small and fluffy to curl into a ball and go to sleep harry eventually make it to breakfast and managed to eat some toast and jam.

Harry discovered after his duel with Voldemort that he was a natural animagus. He needed no potion to change into an animal and was not limited to one animal. This was particularly handy to escape from Dudley as this magic was not recognised by the ministry. His new found healing ability was useful for the times where he did not escape Dudley. Yes harry was happy for his talents. But confused as to how suddenly he acquired them.

Harry had planned to question Hermione when he came back to Hogwarts but had been informed by Ron at head quarters to the order of the phoenix that Hermione had left for the Merlin Academy of Arts in America. Harry was happy for her but still mourned her loss at Hogwarts. Surprisingly he managed to improve his grades without Hermione. 'Maybe that was another newfound talent' harry absentmindedly thought to himself.

"Urgh" harry groaned to himself when Seamus and Ron made it to the table. "How can you still be arguing? What is this about?" he snapped at them. 'Can't anybody eat their meal in damned peace? Great I'm snapping. Just call me Moody.'

Seamus and Ron exchanged a quick look and then fixed their gaze on harry.

"We found something."

Harry looked at his breakfast and had the sudden urge to bang his head onto it. He resisted the urge and looked up at Ron expectantly.

"We were following Malfoy…" Seamus started.

"Not here!" Ron and Harry quickly spoke to Seamus. Harry grabbed his remaining toast and strode out of the hall, hearing Seamus and Ron behind him. They followed harry to an empty alcove where harry seated himself and once again looked expectantly for answers.

"We saw him looking all sneaky like usual and decided to follow him and he went into the room of requirement." Ron started.

"What was weird was that we could enter after him," stated Seamus. "I mean you can't normally can you?"

"No." harry agreed suspiciously. "It suggests either he knew you were following him and it's some sort of trap, but judging by your health it wasn't that. Or maybe he knew you would tell me and it's a trap for me…" harry broke of thoughtfully as he gazed at the entrance of the alcove.

"and the other option?" questioned Ron suspiciously.

Harry turned to gaze at Ron seriously. "He did the most unslytherinly he could think of. He forgot and didn't notice."

"First option then?" questioned Seamus.

"I don't know." Stated harry. 'Do I go and look and walk myself into a slytherin trap. Can I stop myself? It would keep the others out of trouble if I looked by myself. And I can heal myself if I get hurt. I can escape by my secret animagus forms. Yes. I will go alone.' He thought quietly to himself as he watched the approaching frazzled looking Dean.

"Wha-" Seamus spoke before he was yanked to the side by Dean.

"Are you mad? We have 5 minutes to get to Snape's lesson." Dean exclaimed loudly.

"5 minutes?" Ron turned green and quickly hurried after dean and Seamus. Harry's green eyes watched them leave as he contemplated plans to himself thoughtfully.

* * *

Harry stood biting his lip outside the room of requirement rethinking his decision to enter repeatedly. After going through the pro's and con's for 5 minutes it was footsteps coming from around the corner that decided it for him as he quickly glanced in the direction of the footstep and then opened the door, entering the room.

Harry quickly shut the door and pressed his ear to it, and hearing footsteps passing the door without stopping relaxed slightly. Slightly being the key work. Wary green eyes scanned the room continuously, lingering in shadows and the corners. Not wary enough it appeared as from one second to the next Harry was bound and gagged in the middle of some sort of circle.

'A ritual circle' Harry realised to himself in horror. Green eyes locked with grey eyes as the old language came out of Malfoy's mouth and Harry's world was reduced to struggling in robes and then struggling in nothing but green mist which invaded his very being.

Malfoy Watched in fascination as his school enemy vanished with the green mist. He sighed and turned to a book on the table.

**The ritual has been completed**. He wrote clearly. **Where did he go?**

**The ritual sends the being to another dimension. One which they can never return from. He is now the living dead you could say. Dead on this world, living on another. You have done well new servant of mine and I will mark you soon. V.**

Malfoy shuddered in disgust and called a house elf to clear the mess away. He ran a hand stressfully through his hair. 'Good luck Harry' he thought quietly. 'I may not like you and I don't know what your new world is like but hopefully it's better than this one.'

Little did Draco know that sometime in the future Harry would search his world and exclaim "Run by Blond aristocratic pratts? Malfoy would love it here why would he send me?"

* * *

Harry landed in an abandoned alleyway. Or so he thought. To the side was a small teen scrunched up with blood surrounding him. Harry tilted his face up and saw the boy was breathing.

'That could've been me.' He though silently. 'Is this going to be my fate?'

Harry gently removed the teens hand and replaced them with his own. His healing magic entered the boy and healed his malnutrition and knife wound. He gently laid the boy on his side and transfigured a blanked from a pebble.

"Good luck little boy" he whispered quietly before turning into a bat and leaving to explore the new world he had arrived on, for he could easily see it was different than his own, he only hoped there were animals so he could blend in. He didn't realize that when he healed someone they were aware of his magic entering their body. But all they remember are soulful green eyes. A green colour that was out of their world. Literally.

* * *

Minutes Later Riki is found by Guy and started his journey towards leading the bison gang.

He always remembered the unique green eyes that saved him. The only reminder that it wasn't a dream. Even though Guy didn't believe him. At the time.

Please do review :D


	2. A New Friend

**AN/ **Don't own anything, forgot to write that on the first chapter.

will no update this often normally, this is due to boredom and easter holdiays. thankyou to all 86 people who read this, you made me do a happy dance round my house (and made my sister look at me in that "i don't know you" way). I hope you like the new chapter. let me know if anything is wrong :D

**A new friend**

Harry discovered very quickly the world he was currently in was a kill or be killed world. How he discovered this was unfortunately an in-the-wrong-place-at-the-wrong-time moment.

Having discovered the previous day there were no animals among the various building where he landed he decided to remain in his human form, which blended in quite nicely. As he walked cautiously along twisty alleyway he discovered two teens fighting.

The larger teen looked to be about 17 with dark red hair and developed muscles, which greatly dominated the small teen he was fighting with. The smaller teen had next to no muscles and frightened brown eyes which swept around the surrounding area as if expecting help.

'Are there no adults here? Will no one help him? Are they alone?' he questioned himself. He had only seen people his own age or thereabouts on his short travel. The shorter male managed to kick a knife out of the larger boys hand and quickly kicked him in the stomach and made to run away but the larger teen quickly recovered and tackled him, bringing them both crashing to the ground.

'Is this new world so barren that survival to adulthood is so low?' he wondered. He warily watched the almost dancelike movement of the two teens fighting as they jumped up to resume fighting, the larger one with the curious glowing knife.

'Is that see-through? And glowing? They have lightsaber knives here?' harry looked round alarmed. 'Maybe a Jedi will save me' he joked to himself, even as he looked upon the grown teens with growing alarm.

'Is it food they fight for?' harry thought of as he slowly edged away. 'I need to learn more about this land.' Harry turned and ran away leaving the teens. As he looked back briefly he saw the bigger teen stab the other, standing over the injured teen in victory before striding away.

Harry froze. 'What to do' he moaned to himself in his thoughts. 'If I help will the victim become me?' he watched as the bigger teen walked away. He though back to the burly teen stood over the injured. 'What was the cause of such hatred?' harry slowly made his way towards the injured teen as soon as he saw the older teen leave the street they were on.

* * *

Vincent had not meant to be stabbed by the side of the road. It was not fun; in fact it was downright painful. He had just been trying to pickpocket some money to buy food for himself and his gang and picked the wrong target.

Reid was known for giving no mercy. If you wronged him, you were dead. It was a simple punishment system. So Vincent knew as soon as the victim of his crime turned around and he saw dark almost black eyes with red hair staring down at him that he would probably not survive to see another day.

It could be said that Vincent had a chance of defeating Reid and taking his title but Vincent knew he did not have the strength. 'That would be nice' Vincent thought to himself gulping. That would have something to do with being pinned to the side of a building by his throat.

'Yup' Vince thought. 'Bad move'

Vince quickly brought his leg up and kneed Reid between the legs before nimbly running away. Though Reid was burly with large well kept muscle, Vince was fast and able to slip through small spaces.

Having only recently been thrown outside of the only home he had known for the last 12 years and joined his gang, Vince had still not learnt all the survival rules of the street.

One of those rules was; when running from someone, never look back.

Vincent discovered that rule for himself in the next moment as he quickly glanced back to check if he was still being chased, to find the nest moment he was sprawled on the ground having tripped over some boxes. It was that moment Reid was upon him.

* * *

Reid was startled when he felt a mongrel pick pocket him. Him. Reid. 'Who does that?' he thought to himself shocked. For people must have learnt that to pick pocket him meant certain death. As he quickly turned and pinned the young teen against the wall and saw those frightened and resigned eyes he quickly realised that the teen had not known.

It was as he realised this that he dropped the frightened teen as pain reached his brain from his privates. Anger soon replaced pain. 'how dare he!' he fumed. He charged after the fleeing teen. 'just you wait he thought darkly.'

It did not take long to catch to the teen and he made it slightly easy when he made the stupid mistake of looking behind. 'Idiot.' Thought Reid. 'He would not survive long anyway.'

Though the younger teen was weaker he did have spirit and a dirty fighting style Reid mused and he tried to restrain the young teen. He managed to get the knife in his hands before somehow the teen kicked it from his hands.

'if I weren't about to kill you I'd teach you' Reid mused. 'for you certainly give me a run for my money.'

The teen made to run off again before Reid threw himself upon the teen and brought them both crashing to the ground grabbing his knife on the way. Reid knew he had won then as the younger teen fought gingerly with his left side and it was shamefully easy to grab the injured arm and twist it before activating his knife and stabbing it through the teen's stomach.

Reid dropped the teen and stared down at the dying boy. 'Survival of the fittest' he mused as he strode away. '4 years ago that was me. And I won.' He never glanced back to check if he was alone.

* * *

Vincent sat in pain as he leant against the wall. 'Why did I pick the biggest man in the street?' he questioned himself. His head snapped to the side as he heard footsteps.

Only to gape in surprise as a beautiful being emerged from behind some fallen boxes. He watched as the other teen warily made his way towards him with slow steady steps. The being was a small teenager that looked a few years older than him but seemed to possess a women like beauty and green eyes. Never before had Vincent seen green eyes. He wondered if this teen was the only one who had them.

"Hello" the other teen said quietly. "What did you do?" he continued softly.

Vincent stared incomprehensively at the other teen. He was sat bleeding and this teen wanted to know what he did? "I pick pocketed him" he admitted.

"Why?" he questioned.

"For money?" Vincent replied bemused. 'Why else' he thought to himself.

Vincent warily watched the teen kneel before him and take his hand from his wound. The stranger poked the wound and then placed his hand where his own had been previously.

"If I heal you" the stranger started hesitantly green eyes staring into light brown eyes. He swallowed and licked his lips to wet them. "If I heal you will you hurt me?" he questioned slowly.

Vincent stared unbelievingly. 'He could heal?'

"It will not hurt" the stranger stated worriedly as he stared at the growing bloodstain.

"Ok. But please." Vincent spurted out in pain filled words. "Before you heal me may I know your name? In case-" he broke of and lowered his eyes.

The green eyed teen lifted a hand to Vincent's face. "Harry." He stated. "And I will save you." Vincent concentrated on those eyes as light seemed to shine around them.

Pure Joy and elation spread through him like wild fire as he stared. The world around him seemed suddenly brighter and cleaner, like the world was anew. 'This teen called Harry is doing this' he thought with wonder. 'How is it this can happen?'

The light faded as Harry removed his hands and looked at Vincent sheepishly. Brown eyes looked back in shock.

"so your healed." Harry said quietly. Vincent only nodded dumbly. His mind still stuck on 'amazing greed eyed boy who can heal people.'

"What are you?" Vincent questioned.

"I'm-" harry paused thinking. 'What do I say?' "I'm Lost" harry decided on the truth. "I appeared on this world and do not know anything. Could you explain the world to me?"

"I will help you." Vincent decided. 'He needs a friend. And will not survive without them. I will help him hide, as with healing as his talent he will need to be hidden away.'

"I will take you to my gang and we will all help you" Vincent clambered to his feel and extended a hand to harry. "We will keep you safe." He promised.

Harry smiled. He was no longer alone.

Please review :D


	3. Dearest Hermione

**AN/ I am on such a role! this writing fanfiction thing is addictive.**

**Dearest Hermione**

Did you know how useful your gift will be before you give them? You gave me the miniature bag that can fit a whole trunk in and showed me how to use it to keep my book at the Dursleys, but did you somehow know they would help me when I was sent to some knew world? I write in this diary to you in the hopes that magic can do the impossible and get it to you.

I miss your mad hugs and the light atmosphere of Hogwarts more than you will ever know. And your knowledge. I expect you're having a great time in your new school huh? Or you've finished. I don't know how time has gone in your world compared to mine. I am meant to have aged 4 years but it does not seem so.

Perhaps you could tell me how I can heal things and change forms but do not age. There must be a reason but none of my books tell me so. I wish I could go back 5 years and not do so well in the triwizard tournament. Then maybe Voldemort wouldn't be back. Though I'm sure he would find a way.

I am hidden away in this new world. Vincent is afraid people will use my talent for bad and I am afraid too. The world I am in now is not friendly. Engineered people who are blonde live high above us and we are left in the streets below, forever hungry and willing to kill for the next meal. Did you know the blond people have slaves? Malfoy would love it here.

I am locked in this warehouse where the gang live. Vince is the leader; he is the one who I saved after Reid a rival gang leader stabbed him. Vince says he didn't realize it was Reid he robbed. He learn't from that mistake. He defeated him last year. I don't know who I feel more sorry for, the one who died or the one who killed him for nothing more than territory. There are three others in the gang Nate, Kev and Rat. They are all great but treat me like glass because of my healing ability and "feminine" figure. Sometimes I wonder if they really see me.

The people in the slums are called mongrels. I find the name fitting as that is what we are, scrapping over food and territory I can agree to the reference of dogs. It is sad but true.

You would not survive here Hermione, females are far and in-between and you would be fought over like meat. And then not treated right.

The days the boys all go out hunting are the days I go out "site-seeing" you could say. I heal anyone I can find that can be healed. The others don't know this, if I stay hidden I cannot be at too much risk. If I am I can easily transform into something small too escape, and I can easily heal myself. I find I may go mental in this protective prison.

I have discovered interesting things about my ability, I can heal wounds and I can heal symptoms, but I cannot heal illness. I haven't told this to the gang yet. Not that it matters here too much as you are more likely to die from a wound then a disease.

Have you killed Voldemort in the 4 years I have been here? When I first came here I had nightmares of Cedric and him. But now I find I am slowly forgetting.

I should be 19 and I am still stuck looking the same as I was when I was 15. How is this fair? Until I get bigger I don't think the others will willingly allow me outside alone. Now I know how Sirius felt. How is he I wonder? How would he survive here?

My magic is strange here 'Mione. I can no longer use my wand but if I imagine what I want it can be done. No spell work needed. I wonder what would happen if they found out this talent. I have not told the gang about my magic or my other forms either. I find that I am too frightened. Is that bad do you suppose?

What is to tell they will always be my friends? The bison gang leader Riki has been missing for 2 weeks, would my gang do that to me? Up and leave?

I find I am wishing more and more to leave this land, yet I find that a part of me is telling me to wait for something good around the corner.

I find I am pessimistic and wonder which corner out of many.

How many more years 'mione?

**AN/ **

**Markhal - I think this chapter answers your questions. if not ask again. i do not know how old riki is though so if you could tell me how old he was when he first was taken and then when he got back that would be amazing. was it said in the anima because i can't find it.**


	4. A Rift Rising

**AN/ I wrote this instead of revising for Anantomy and Physiology Mock tomorrow. i'm so good to you!**

**I know grammer and spelling sucks, but all i do is Spell check on word as i don't have time. so if your really bothered by grammer i'd suggest not reading because i don't want to upset anyone, but this story is up here for 3 people to read...everyone else is an (AMAZING) biproduct**

**Pairing will be Harry/Iason/Riki, but because of all the votes may do a couple of scenes without Riki. (Be forwarned that Katze/Harry wont get out of my head so that might happen in another story also)**

**THANX for reading so far XD ENJOY!**

**A Rift Rising**

The first day harry left the warehouse it was because, to put it bluntly, he was bored. No matter how much Vince and the other winged at him that he was safe there, it was clear to harry that unless he got out of the same four walls he was going to go insane and join the Voldemort club.

Though he learnt that the reigning Supreme Being was a computer he didn't think he would win by cutting a few wires of the mainstream.

'Don't know what he was thinking' harry thought humorously, 'when he said we were alike. I could never be a dark lord.'

The Gang had left in the morning with their usual stay here and safe mantra. Harry honestly didn't know why. They knew he could transform into anything, if he was ever in too much danger he could easily transform into a lion or something else equally scary. Nate should know that anyway because he was the one that annoyed harry so much that he got pounced on by a lioness. And that was a depressing realisation for harry in itself. He wasn't even a male lion. Yeah. Unhappy harry.

So harry left. He imagined an alarm clock and instead got an hourglass hovering on front of him, his magic did strange things these days. When trying to hold it his hand went through it and after passing a few people on the street he concluded that no-one else could see it.

Harry loved magic.

And so harry journeyed forth. He mapped out the streets from the sky and the ground and the walls with all his different creatures and discovered all the places he could hide in if trouble ever came upon him.

He healed those he came upon that were not lucid so could not remember him, protecting himself in the process. Never knowing he was remembered. Never knowing the rumour was starting to spread about a boy who could heal, but no one could remember apart from two jewelled eyes. Rumours that would bring trouble. Soon.

* * *

Harry's first failed healing came when a boy cowered behind a crate in an abandoned building. Harry was careful to move around the piles of waste on the floor towards the crying in the corner. He watched the boy with pity before turning away with the realisation the boy could not be healed. How harry knew was unknown.

He tried anyway.

He failed.

It took multiple more tries on other suffering people before he realised his ability could only heal wounds. He could not heal nature. He could regrow a hand as he discovered one time when someone got a hand caught in machinery but could not heal natural illness. This upset him, but made him all the more determined to heal everybody else.

It was about the time he made this discovery that Vince entered a pairing with Kev. This caused a rift in the gang as Kev was the weakest and now got the bonuses that Rat used to get by being Vince's second. They all treated harry the same but sometimes harry would see Kev giving him long looks which unnerved harry. Nate and Rat noticed too and brought it up to Vince, this ended with a brutal fight that left harry healing Nate and Rat of wounds that if left untreated would have left them crippled. Harry refused to heal Vince, despite his pleading.

Harry's outings during the day became longer and sometimes Nate and Rat would be back when Harry returned but turned a blind eye.

Nate told harry quietly one day "No one can blame you for wanting to heal. It's in your nature. I won't tell Vince." He grabbed Harry and gave him a quick hug and gently ruffled his hair before going to play cards and smoke with Rat. Harry flattened his hair indignantly before following and seating himself next to Rat, leaning against him.

"Are we suffocating you?" asked Rat softly.

"No" Harry replied with a smile, "I get out enough."

"But it's getting worse." Nate stated. "With Kev acting all high and mighty." He paused before sighing. "It's going to turn out bad soon. Either Kev's going to go and Vince will be pissed at us, or we'll go, and Vince will likely still be pissed at us."

"Not nice odds those." Rat commented.

"I hope it will work out" wished Harry out loud.

"You'll always be ok little brother." Rat said throwing his arm round Harry's should and kissing his head.

"Will I?" Harry questioned sleepily. "Vince has changed."

"We know." Rat reassured. "How about you stay at our apartment for a couple of days. To get away from here?"

"K" Harry slurred and Rat kissed his hair again as he continued the game with Nate as harry fell asleep.

Rat had a feeling trouble was coming and it would be caused by Vince.


	5. Rumours Are Discovered

**A/N: It's been almost 3 ½ years between the letter to Hermione and this chapter. So Riki is back with the Bison and Iason has just asked Katze to hire Kirie. Harry should be 23 but still looks 15.**

**Sorry this update is so late I have to revise for exams and last minute coursework. Only got Anatomy and Physiology exam left so it's all good. I can update over summer lots.**

**Rumours Are Discovered**

The next few weeks were easier for Harry. Having escaped to Rat and Nate's apartment his life was more relaxed. Despite Vince's instructions to not allow Harry the codes to leave the apartment, a piece of paper mysteriously appeared next to Harry when the passwords were changed one day. Along with a wink and a hug from Nate.

So Harry is happy with his healing during the day and snuggling with Rat and Nate at night, despite their teasing of him being so clingy.

It was during a time like this the three of them realised how different Vince had become. It was the usual end to a normal day. Rat and Nate had parted ways from Harry during the day to attend to their business and Harry left to do his daily wander. On returning hours later, the three changed into nightwear and snuggled together in the huge bed that dominated the room.

Nate was lying on the middle of the bed with Harry snuggled on his left with his head leaning on Nate's shoulder. Rat was sat on the pillows with his hands in Harry's hair, causing Harry to purr.

"Harry?" Nate questioned. "Are you… Purring?"

Harry frowned and turned his head into Nate's shoulder with a muffled "no!"

Rat scratched his head extra hard, causing Harry to purr loudly. He grinned at Nate in amusement gaining an eye roll in return.

"Aww, is little kitty upset?" Rat said teasingly.

Harry removed his hand from around Nate's waist and blindly tried to swat Rat but missed and wacked Nate round the head. He quickly looked up horrified. Nate smirked evilly.

"Really? Is that how it is?" Nate exclaimed before pouncing on Harry and tickling him. Who in turn attempted to hide behind Rat.

Rat grabbed Harry and gang tickled him with Nate before all three landed in an exhausted pile on the bed breathlessly.

"I've missed this." Harry said quietly into the room.

"What?" asked Rat.

"This. Playfulness I guess. Vince used to be fun occasionally." Harry admitted sadly.

Rat smiled sadly and reached for Harry, pulling him close to him. Nate rolled over behind Harry and Rat kissed Harry on the forehead.

"I know." Rat replied quietly. "He's changed."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, snuggling between his two best friends. "I've not missed him at all." He confessed.

Rat and Nate just held him tighter as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next Harry was witness to a group beating on a smaller Mongrel with mismatched eyes. As was his custom he hid behind the nearest shelter waiting for the bullies to leave.

Harry had no way of knowing for sure the group were bullies or if the boy did something terrible but in his opinion, anyone that needs a group to take down 1 person is a coward as well as a bully. He had also long discovered that bullies are happier with more than 1 victim. He learnt that with Dudley and it was rediscovered in Ceres.

Harry approached the downed Victim as soon as the bullies left. He sighed in relief when the boy looked alive with only bruises to show for his injuries. Harry quickly healed him and turned to leave when the boy grabbed his arm.

"Who are you?" asked the boy. Harry struggled out of his grip and ran.

"No wait!" The boy shouted as he chased Harry. "How did you do that?" He turned the corner and stared in shock as the boy turned into bright bird and flew away, until he had to turn away when the birds flew in front of a bright light.

When his eyes recovered the bird was no longer in sight.

* * *

Kirie travelled in a state of shock back to Katze to report on his delivery. He stepped out of the lift on Katze's floor and leant against the wall.

"Kirie" stated Katze from his desk, not even looking up from his tablet.

"Kirie?" questioned Katze when he received no reply. He stood up and rounded his desk to stand near Kirie.

"KIRIE!" shouted Katze, causing Kirie to jump.

"Katze. Sorry did you say something?" Kirie asked, still slightly in shock.

"Did you-"

"A boy just healed me and then changed into a bird" Kirie blurted out quickly, cutting of Katze.

Katze stared at Kirie. "Did he have green eyes?" he questioned cautiously. Katze had heard the rumours circling around Midas about a Mongrel who was healing in Ceres, but had thought they were just a rumour.

"Yeah. He just appeared and, and, well I'm not sure what he did, but the wounds were gone. I have no idea how many wounds I had but it felt bad. One minute I'm in pain from blinking and can barely open an eye and the next like it never happened." Kirie exclaimed in a rush.

Katze looked at the barely composed mongrel in disgust. He leads the mongrel out of the meeting place and walks with him toward Ceres.

"It would be best not to mentions the green eyed wonder to anyone. No one would believe someone healed you anyway." Katze said as he turned to return to his office. Never noticing a pair of brown eyes narrowed in suspicion as he listened to the words exchanged.

Kirie nodded dumbly as he continued to Ceres.

Katze returned to his office with a lot on his mind. He clearly remembered Riki telling a Story of when he was young and a mysterious being healed him, but all he could remember were a pair of green eyes. Katze had thought he had just dreamed up a saviour. But then the rumours had started and now Kirie. Perhaps this is something he should report to Iason.

Narrowed brown eyes watched the retreating form in disbelief. There were two healing people in Ceres? Or was Harry not staying Safe?

* * *

Vincent reached Nate and Rat's flat and entered the code. He entered the flat and realised Harry was not there. Vince knew Nate and Rat were doing a job for him in Midas, so Harry could not be with them. Vince felt his blood boil, Harry had left the safe place appointed to him! Vince sat in a chair facing the door and waited for Harry or the traitors to return and face his wrath.

* * *

Katze entered Iason's office quietly and stood in front of the desk.

Iason regarded Katze. "You can't have caught the Bison already?" he asked calmly.

Katze silently wondered at Iason's ability to make him feel three feet tall. "Have you heard rumours of a miracle healer in Ceres?" asked Katze. He stepped up to the desk and handed over a data chip.

Iason raised his eyebrow in disbelief and quickly inserted the data chip into the data pad and quickly downloaded all the information. His eyebrows drew together in thought over his normally composed face.

"This many accounts Katze?" Iason questioned thoughtfully.

"There would be more, but most appear to be in a state of unconsciousness when healed and only remember his eyes."

Iason hummed in thought. "Keep researching Katze. But I will look into this further when Riki is back with me. One mongrel is enough to concentrate on at the moment."

Katze nodded and exited quietly.

Iason leant back in his chair in thought. Green eyes are unique, he thought. Can he really heal?

Iason likes the unique.

* * *

Kev entered the warehouse and coughed loudly. He made his way to the sink and washed his face. He stared at his face in the mirror and admitted to himself that he did not look well. He would have to get Vince to make Harry heal him.

He was hit by another round of rough coughs. He stared at the sink. He had coughed up blood! He made his way to the comfy chair and collapsed into it. All he could do was wait for his pairing partner to come and comfort him and make the attention seeking brat heal him.

He closed his eyes and tried to nap until then.

**Reviews are all loved :D**


	6. The Hunting Begins

**The Hunting Begins**

Harry had panicked when the mongrel he was healing had suddenly woken up and grabbed him. Having become accustomed to healing and then leaving them to wake on their own, a likely patient who grabbed him freaked him out so much he ran as fast as he could before turning into a flamingo and flying away.

Once again he was cursed his animagus form. Pink. It just had to be pink.

He flew into the sun and then turned directly left at the next high-rise building in the hope of losing the boy, and if all else fails, lead him in the wrong directing. His worry appeared to be in vain, as after a few frantic minutes of flying he risked glancing behind and slowed down his speed to enable his land in relief. There was no pursuit of him.

He changed back to his human form and hoped to high heaven that the mongrel was just a nobody. Though truthfully Harry was not sure if that even helped anymore in his new life. Was there a heaven? According to the people Tanagura was heaven.

Harry retraced his flown route back to the apartment he was sharing with his two friends, Nate and Rat, lamenting the fact that they were on an errand that would last over the night. Though he did not like to admit, Harry did get lonely without his two friends to cling to for comfort.

He made the way back in relatively good time and without too many problems, having learnt long ago the skill to hide his eyes behind his fringe but still see everything. It came in useful when spotting the boy he just healed and ducking behind a vehicle. Not that the boy would've noticed anyway. He looked slightly out of it. He slipped through the building door and made his way up in the lift to his floor.

God he was tired. His little panic and adrenalin fuelled flight earlier had not helped his energy levels and he was hungry to. He didn't think his day could get worse. So who could blame him that when he entered the apartment he managed to make it all the way to the stored food before noticing he wasn't alone. That might also be because at that point he was pinned by a furious Vincent to the wall.

Uh oh.

* * *

Vince had been waiting half an hour for Harry to return. Instead of using the time to calm down and think through reasons Harry was missing, such as a human being going stir crazy in a contained space, he spent the time getting angrier, to the point where an explosion was going to explode from him. Harry having a reasonable defence or not.

So when Harry returned and did not even acknowledge him, he got angry. Which is how Harry ended up against the wall with a furiously red faced Vince in his face.

Harry's startled and slightly fearful face meant nothing to Vince's red tinged sight. The overpowering anger just forced its way out.

"I told you not to use your gift!" Vince screamed into Harry's face. He threw Harry away from the wall causing him to stumble and fall to his knees, turning over to scramble backwards away from Vince's towering presence following him. Vince did not back down from his advance.

"You're kept away for a reason. You're mine! How dare you leave." He continued screaming as he reached Harry and put his foot on Harry's knee to stop him retreating.

"You're not allowed to leave. I won't let you leave!" Vince roared before bring his leg up in preparation to stamp down.

On Harry's knee.

Harry scrambled away from Vince as his towering presence kept advancing. Something was different about Vince. Harry had seen him angry before, but never like this, he was like a completely different person. He was numb inside as he heard Vince shouting at him, not even really hearing what was being said. He would not even be aware if not for the spit raining down on him from the angry speech. Something broke inside when the Vince he knew left. As the Vince he knew would never lift his leg up and bring it down on his knee like that.

That snapped Harry out of it.

"Ah!" screamed Harry with tear filled eyes. He scrambled up and away from Vince. "Ow. Vince?" his voice came out lost and quiet.

He brought his face up, and at the site of Vince's violence filled eyes, changed into a lioness and fled, a distinctive limp prominent. Harry kept running for a long time.

Vince watched as Harry ran away and the red haze receded. He watched in shock as his friend ran from him and remembered what he had done. Oh well. Harry was a burden anyway. Yeah.

"You come back I'll kill you Harry. You're a burden and we all hate you anyway." He shouted after Harry. He sniggered quietly. He didn't want the traitor returning. And he would kill him. He left the apartment and sent messages to Nate and Rat to kill Harry on site. He went home to Kev, he could take out his frustrations on Kev.

* * *

Harry carried on his sprint as a lioness until he reached a place that Nate once said was a good hide out. Dana Bahn. It was once a shelter for a revolution from the past, but was good in that it was abandoned and as Harry climbed his way to the top, you can see everything. So he curled up and tried to sleep, while mourning for his first friend he ever had in Ceres.

There was no purring that night.

* * *

Nate and Rat looked at each other in apprehension after receiving their last message from Vince. What was going on? The message couldn't possibly be right?

"Rat?" Nate had no idea what to do. Questioning the second in command of their group seemed like the best thing to do, but seeing Rat's disbelieving look disheartened Nate.

"You don't know what to do either huh?" Nate continued. He frowned to himself and admitted quietly, "I think it's gone on long enough, Rat. We need to challenge him. Because I am not killing Harry. I'd kill Vince long before Harry."

"We'll protect Harry." Rat declared forcefully. "And keep him away from Vince." He pulled Nate close and hugged him to his side. "What brought it on?"

They both huddled closer together at the place they were staying.

"We'll find out tomorrow when we go home." Nate replied.

But will Harry be there? Went unspoken between them, as they both stared silently into the night.

* * *

Rat and Nate made their way back to the apartment the next day. They were unsure as to what they will find. They had both come to the conclusion that Harry was alive, but that Vince had found something that Harry had done wrong.

That was where the confusion started. It can't just have been about his healing right? Who deserves to be killed over that?

This is what plagued both their minds. So it took them a while to realize they had a four legged shadow for the last section of their journey, and they would have been relieved if not for the prominent limp.

They exchanged glances. Rat leant against the wall as Nate approached Harry in the shadows.

"Can you change back harry?" Nate had barely spoken before a haggard looking Harry was wrapped around his body, shivering and clinging. Nate gave Rat an angry look over Harry's head.

"It was Vince." Came a muffled voice that was Harry's, who was attempting to burrow into Nate's chest. "He was waiting for me when I came back. I, oh god Nate, it was like he wasn't there, he was a different person." Harry blurted out. "He was gonna kill me!" And Nate swallowed his curses as he felt the dampness on his clothes. Harry was crying.

Nate tried to steer Harry back to the apartment but stopped when Harry's tremors started again and he started to babble. "No! Vince. He was there. Can't. No. hide. Kill me" were the only words Nate could decipher.

Rat moved away from the wall and disappeared, only to appear a few minutes later to join in the harry huddle.

"It's ok now harry." Rat comforted. "I changed the password and Vince wasn't there. He can't get in." between the two of them they managed to herd/carry Harry into the Apartment and they all sat on the bed together.

Rat and Nate exchanged glances over a tiring Harry who was beginning to drop off after a stressful night.

Now what to do? The both silently asked each other.

From what Rat had heard it sounded like Vince has lost his ability to lead. Soon he would have to challenge him. Silently they all knew what that meant.

* * *

Vince had wandered for most of the night in anger. He worked up many different methods of how he was going to kill Harry, in the most morbid details. So when he finally made his way back to the warehouse he was surprised to see no sign of Kevin, who normally waited for him.

He could smell something bad though. As he made his way further through the building he found some sick on the floor. His heart sank as he made his way over to Kev's sleeping area.

Kevin was unconscious and clearly sick. His pairing partner was sick.

Vince knew Harry had done it. The traitor. He would hunt him down, make him heal Kevin and then kill him.

It didn't matter to him that it was obvious that Kevin was so sick he could never be healed. Or that Harry had run in the opposite direction to the warehouse the night before. The red haze filled Vince's mind again as he left the warehouse back the way he came. Harry was going to be hunted down. Again.

* * *

Iason had done some more investigation of his own when Katze had informed him of the special green eyed mongrel. Most of the stories proved true and even his friend Raoul had heard some of the rumours. Iason decided he wouldn't just research the green eyed wonder when he had Riki back.

No.

He would have him….


	7. Hunted and Caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ai No Kusabi, otherwise Harry would be Gay, Guy would die and Riki and Iason would live happily ever after...**

A/N, so, I finished this about a week ago and intended to put the fight in, but that's taking longer and doesn't want to be written, so I thought I'd cut it in half and post this, just so you know I am still alive :P

Thank you for your transformation suggestions, some of them were useful and others didn't actually exist, but that was my fault for not being specific. So far Harry can transform into a Bat, Lioness, flamingo and black cat, in the next chapter he'll have some different forms.

Thank you for being patient with me! (Those people still reading) on another note... I passed my first year at Uni! (Obviously not English), dedicated chapter to who guesses what i'm studying... (darkheart1310 that doesn't include you sorry)

* * *

Hunted and caught

_*Dream*_

_The dark man crept out of the shadows behind the read headed man and raised his weapon to fire. The sound of heavy breathing echoed on the street as the red headed man looked up and crouched slightly, his muscled tense, ready for the upcoming fight with the idiot coming up behind him._

_The sound of flesh hitting flesh was all that could be heard, with the occasional grunt as a fist hit an unsuspecting mark, dust raised around them, hiding the fight from view as a pained cry arose. _

_When it cleared the dark man angrily gazed at the red head._

"_Your time's up Katze. I'll be running the market now. You can remain in the dirt. Don't you fit in?" the dark man spat on Katze, turning to leave the injured man in the dirt._

_Katze groaned and tried to stand before keeling over and lying in the dirt, blood rapidly spreading around him in puddles. "Help me" he gasped, even though there was no one around._

_*Dream*_

Harry sat bolt upright with a cry covered in sweat. "Oh god" he whimpered. He mind replayed the dream over and over again trying to understand why he had it. He had never seen either man before, yet something was telling him it wasn't the normal dream.

He glanced at Rat and Nate who had moved during the night and were now clinging to each other in an adorable fashion. Harry thought so anyway, he climbed out the bed slowly, trying not to disturb the couple and covered with a blanket. He made his way to the shower as he tended to think better there.

He stood under the hot water and it cascaded down his back and leant against the wall. Maybe it was a sign for him to heal the man? But why, if so, did they not tell him directly. How could he find the man, when nearly all streets in the slums where the same? He closed his eyes to try and form a clearer picture of where the man was.

Harry froze, he remembered the man's watch and time, and it was an hour from now. Maybe he was meant to heal the man, he thought about the landmarks around the man. There was rubbish, box's vehicles, but he needed a stationary sign.

But should he leave the flat, he groaned against the tiles around the shower as his morals and instincts fought against each other. Instinct told him not to leave the protection of Rat and Nate, and moral told him to heal the man 'Katze'.

Morals won, besides Vince always slept late anyway so he would asleep or hidden with Kev licking his wounds. It would be fine.

He snapped upright and shut the shower off drying himself quickly before donning his clothes and watch. He had 35 minutes to get to the man. And he remembered where it was; near the place he had healed his last patient. He changed into his black cat form and slunk silently past the couple still sleeping on the bed. Changing back briefly to enter the code and leave he slinked in his cat form close to the shadows and made his way towards the soon-to-be-injured man.

He hopes he'll get there in time.

* * *

Vincent's anger far outweighed his fear for Ken on the way to the traitors flat. His erratic thought left him with little idea on what was reality and what was his imagination thinking up threats. Either way his reality at the moment told him that Harry must die, after healing Kev, who Harry injured in the first place.

Vince had no plan, making up as he goes along was all that was on his mind, so he had no idea how he was going to get Harry back to the warehouse. He peered round the corner of the street with the flat entrance to ensure that no one was around. Making his way to the entrance key pad he kept his wits about him, in case of Rat and Nate challenging him.

His key sequence didn't work. Rat and Nate had betrayed him and were holding Harry in safety. Vince turned and punched the wall before freezing at a small noise. The lock clicked and Vince dived for cover as harry wandered out of the flat and turned left towards Midas. Vince blinked as Harry turned into a Black cat.

Vince hadn't seen Harry chance into a cat before. He had seen Harry's lioness form and that was it. How deep did Harry's betrayal run? Vince wondered as he followed Harry closer and closer to the edge of Ceres.

How stupid was Harry to leave without protection? Surely Harry new that Vincent was now after him. Vincent thought himself lucky and smiled to himself how easy this could turn out to be as long as Rat and Nate did not realize Harry was missing.

He signed and then stopped suddenly, he got so distracted that Harry had continued and Vince no longer new where he was going. He shrugged and kept walking in the same direction maybe he would catch up or hear him on his travels.

Sure enough as he peered round the next corner he was time to see a black cat stalk towards a fallen victim as a tall dark haired man strides away. Vince planned how to kidnap Harry in his mind. He watched harry chance to human form and place his hands on the fallen man. There was a slight hum in the air around the street, a thickness, like humidity and power, it was intoxicating. The rapidly appearing blood around the man is vanished slowly and the man appears healed.

Vince watched as Harry sat up and gently stroked the man's hair out of his face. He prepared the stun gun as Harry stood and started to stride back the way he came, before quickly jumping out and hitting Harry directly in the centre of his body, watching indifferently as Harry sank to the ground unconscious, not lending a hand to break his fall when Harry's head found the ground with a solid "thwack".

He stared down at the weak fallen traitor to his gang. He was pushed into motion as the previously injured man began to groan. He easily slung harry carelessly over his shoulder and made his way quickly to his warehouse. He would get Harry to heal Kev.

And he was very good at persuading.

* * *

Katze was aware that he had been dying. He distinctly remembered fist after fist inflicting damage on his body, so was considerably confused when there was not a single mark on his body. He remembered the blood and the man spitting on him and then-

-Green.

Was he healed? He needed a cigarette. Had this mystery man that heals in Ceres found him and healed him? What were the chances? He had the symptom, been damaged by someone, unconscious, woke up remembering green eyes.

Katze touched his body at the remembered injuries in wonder. Now he could document himself in his research. He stood and looked around for the mysterious healer. Nothing could be found. Katze turned to leave before spotting scuff marks in the dirt. There were footprints of one man to his body and back and then they are scuffed, as if he was part of a struggle. He shrugged of the bad feeling and concentrated of hurrying to his office.

Riki had been successfully returned to Iason the previous night, so now Iason's attentions will be turned to the green eyed healer. Katze almost felt sorry for him. Except if Iason finds the healer, the green eyed man would be protected. Not man, boy. He corrected himself. Kirie distinctly said it was a boy about his age.

Katze reached home and keyed himself in. He hoped Iason did help the boy. Life in the slums wasn't good, and if the boy healed others, maybe he deserved looking after himself. Of course that's if they could remain hidden. He shuddered at what some of the Blondie's would want with the boy and lit his first cigarette in a daze.

He reached the research wall and added his name and place. When Iason next came over he would be able to pinpoint a small area as to where the boy lived with his higher brain power.

A chime sounded. Speaking of the devil Iason's communication alert sounded.

"Katze." Iason demanded over the screen.

"Yes Iason?"

"You used to use Riki in the black market, correct?"

"Yes Iason."

"Do you still have use for him?" Iason was frowning over the screen.

"Do I still have use for him in the black market?" Katze clarified.

"Yes. You used him before, could you still? He is unhappy here and tells me he will suffocate. If he can work for you I am willing to loosen his chain."

"He could be used. He is still Riki the dark, so he can easily remember how it works here."

"Good. Ensure he does not go too far afield. A long chain is still a chain, and I don't wish him lost again." Katze nodded to himself and gazed at his research board.

"Katze?" Iason gazed at his old furniture in worry.

"I believe I have become the latest victim saved by the mysterious mongrel, Iason." Iason's eyebrows rose.

"Really Katze? Where?"

"Not far from here, I'll send you the details of all the information I have collected since our last meeting." Katze scanned the board and sent the information to Iason.

"I believe he lives in this area." Iason illuminated the indicated area. "Keep an eye out for the green eyed mongrel and I'll see about collecting him. Gather Intel, find spies. Pictures. I want to know everything about him and how he has this ability. I'll send Riki over sometime soon."

Iason disappeared from the screen and Katze lit another cigarette, taking a very long draught. He was still not sure if he felt sorry for the mongrel healer or not.

He had a feeling he would be smoking well into the night.

* * *

A/N, Sorry again for being so late! i'll try my hardest with the next chapter to get it up soon. it's so uninspiring to write at the moment with problems with fanfiction and deleted stories :'( but i'll try.


	8. Can't Be Healed

A/N: Really sorry this is taking so long :( I will finish it but on my second year of my degree and it's really hard work, so only when i have time and this isn't my only story.

Can't be healed

Rat has been in Vince's gang for 3 and a half very long years. He joined their gang that consisted of Harry and Vince and was quickly integrated into their friendship and was soon trusted with the most important things. Harry was one of those things.

Rat was the one who entertained Harry on those long days where Vince did business and Rat was the one who brought his friend Nate to the warehouse soon after. The four of them were happy for the next couple of years. Everything was fine. It was the last year that the problems had been rising.

Things were changing. Where before Harry would ride on the back of Vince or Ray's bike when they went out for low key deals, Harry was left on his own in the warehouse, even if there was no threat of danger. Vince brought a new member Kev into the gang who quickly became his pairing partner. Harry was often overlooked by Vince, which suited Rat just fine as he turned a blind eye to Harry's escapades and merely smiled at the healing rumours. It seemed to keep Harry alive to help others, and if it prevented his suffocating from Vince then Rat could see no harm. Harry, although he didn't act it most of the time, was far from helpless, however changing forms to protect him as a last resort could be dangerous. So Rat tried his best to look out for Harry.

As a result of their close bond and his protectiveness waking up without the petite black haired youth curled next to him and Nate caused him a minor heart attack and he shouted enough to wake the dead. He almost ran out of the apartment naked before Nate yanked his arm back and threw him some clothes, what he would do without his faithful partner he doesn't know.

"Harry's gone!"

"I know Rat."

"He's not here!"

"I'm aware Rat."

"But why would harry go? Surely he knows it is not safe? Vince could have hi-"

"RAT! Get dressed so we can go find him! There are only so many places Vince will go, we'll find him, and Harry is far from helpless!"

Rat knew that but it was nice to be reminded, it stopped him panicking. Sometimes he wondered who really was second in command, especially in this situation where he found himself following Nate's commands like a lost puppy.

"We'll find him" seemed to repeat over and over in his head, along with an additional echo of "what if we don't?"

* * *

Harry awoke to a sore head. And a sore back he added as he mentally checked his health status. Come to think of it his knee was sore too. What had he been doing?

He was being carried, a familiar striding motion, oddly soothing. Wait familiar?

Shooting pain hitting the side of his head moved these thoughts out of his head. Ouch. He tried to remember where he was, he was with Rat and Nate. But he left because of an injured man. Katze! He thought triumphantly. But where was he now?

He was hit in the back and then darkness… and then the familiar footprints. Very familiar, once comforting along with that Vince smell. Vince. Why was Vince carrying him, was he hurt? He felt hurt, but he could still walk on his knee, he thinks. He struggles to open his eyes to see where he is and tenses at the darkness, now that he was thinking clearly he could feel a cloth over his head. What was happening? What was wrong with Vince?

Harry sent his magic lightly into Vince to see what was wrong and froze at the sense of foreign-wrong-pain that he received in return. From his brain. Harry cannot remember ever encountering this illness before, but he remembers in primary school the girl whose mother passed away from a brain tumour. Oh Vince, Harry thought in pain. And he couldn't heal him.

He was soon distracted with his own pain as he was thrown to the ground and the cloth was ripped from his head, and hand gripping his hair and forcing it back to look up at Vince, getting a good look at the pale and blotchy face full of anger directed at him. Then his head was yanked round once again to see Kevin on the bed. A very sick Kevin on the bed. Harry just knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Heal him" came the expected demand and Harry closed his eyes in defeat.

"Can't" he replied in a whisper, cutting off with a strangled whimper as the hold in his hair tightened, ripping a few strands from his scalp.

The "Can't" was repeated back to him in a deadly whisper that made Harry shudder in fear. One of the things he can remember from his friend's mother with the brain tumour was that she became violent before her death, and emotional pain would only add to Vince's wrath.

"Vince I can't, it's a natural illness, and it's progressive! It's not that I don't want it's that I can't!" the blow to the side of his face shouldn't have surprised him due to Vince's previous actions but Harry still trembled and pressed his hand to his face, staring a Vince in shocked hurt. He could barely cope with seeing his caretaker act like this after all these years, he wanted nothing more than to heal hi but his magic was telling him he can't.

Vince advanced towards Harry's shocked form threateningly and growled lowly. "I can make you. I promise I WILL make you heal him. Or you'll die trying." Harry back away as Vince advanced and slumped against the wall he had backed against in relief when Kevin started moaning and coughing.

Vince was by his pairing partner in a flash and supporting Kevin in a sitting position to allow him to cough properly, hoping to get him better. Harry knew from his view of Kevin and his instinct that Kevin would not survive, his magic could confirm it for him, but when Kevin started coughing up blood the verdict was fairly obvious. Harry Turned away from Kevin's painful coughing and Vince's anguished sobbing as his magic informed him of the countdown of Kevin's life.

Harry wept inside even if Kevin had never been a friend of his. He wept for Vince's pain and for his own pain. And he made himself watch the painful last moments. He watched the blood coughed up as Kevin struggled to bleed. He watched Vince try to encourage him, not understanding it was no use. And he watched as the cough stopped and the chest didn't move any longer.

Kev was gone, and as Harry looked at Vince's hate filled eyes, filled with the promise of pain aimed at him, Harry finally realized that Vince was gone too.

* * *

Vince's roar of pain and rage could be heard far and wide. Rat and Nate certainly heard it from their position of creeping around to the entrance of the warehouse hoping to take Vince by surprise.

"Well." Nate whispered. "At least we know he's here."

"Quick" Rat hissed back.

"What?"

"That's his fight cry, he's probably fighting harry!" Rat threw the warehouse door and ran in, taking in the scene as fast as he could process. The bed that usually housed a lounging Harry throughout the day had a blood covered Kevin on it, who looked too stationary to be alive. They looked up in time to see Harry change in mid-air to a majestic black wolf, with Harry's trademark green eyes. Vince started wrestling with the huge black wolf, the wolf biting Vince with all he could while Vince attempted to bury his handy knife in the wolf's thick slippery coat, which was proving difficult. Vince yelled profanities as blood poured from his shoulder wound and his nose cascading down his hand and causing him to drop the knife, distracting him enough for Harry to grip him and throw him into a chair, knocking him out.

"Harry?" Rat called out questioningly as he found some cuffs to secure Vince. Harry changed back to human and a tear-filled gaze met Rat's eyes.

"I have to go for a bit." Harry got out, arms wrapped round him as he trembled, tears streaming down his face. Nate circled round Vince and tried to hug harry but he darted out of their reach.

"I'll come back to the flat in a bit, I-I just h-have to leave for a bit." He turned and ran out the door quickly, too quick for Nate who reached the door in time to wonder what animal Harry had turned into to disappear so quickly this time. Rat sighed and continued to secure Vince, what had happened? Judging by Nate's expression they both would need to find answers and then decide what to do with Vince. One thing for certain was that their gang was at an end.

If Nate had looked closer outside the door he would have seen a small brown snake with green eyes escape down the street and around the corner to go find some shelter and just mourn.


End file.
